Feelings for Robin  from Starfire
by Caramell-luvr-girl
Summary: Starfire saw Robin and Barbara together and she's going to do something stupid. She had a flu but where does it's come from? read and review plz!


Chapter I

Betray hurts – Isn't it?

_Earlier today…_

"Oh my gosh… Are you alright, honey?" – A voice asked – Barbara voice, actually.

"I'm alright, Babs" – Robin said, softly.

"So, tell me. Who is the one you love most in your life?"

"There's only space for the one and only love, it's… you, Babs"

"Oh! Robin!"

Then, they start locking lips to each other, IN HIS OWN ROOM. But they don't know one thing for sure, Starfire was watching them. Her heart broken apart. Then she coughed heavily, blood started to come out of her mouth and spilled on the floor. She felt tired. Raven and the others saw that. They took Starfire back to her room. She felt exhausted but she just can't sleep.

_Later…_

She can't sleep because she's thinking about what Robin said earlier. (about in the morning after Barbara came)

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey, Robin. Why are you so interest in this friend Barbara in the first place anyway?''- asked Starfire_

"_Well, she is a hero. She defeats bad guys by herself. That's why I like her"- Robin said, proudly._

"_Oh!" – Starfire gasped, quietly._

_**End flashback**_

Starfire look at the clock on her table. It's 5 p.m. She's thinking about him, and about what she has been suffered and sacrificed this whole time. She wanted to tell Robin about her flu, but she just can't. She knows that she can't live any longer. So she deiced to tell him. Instead, she found him hugging and kissing Barbara. She just giggling like a five - years – old. Which makes Starfire angrier than ever.

"HOW CAN HE BEEN SO … SO… UNFAITHFUL! He betrays me, and I though that he was loyal. I ACTUALLY FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM! He just only cares about that… that… girl Barbara. I can't believe it." – Starfire screams(in her room of course)

"Yeah! So do I" – Raven said

"Friend Raven, how did you come in here?"

"Teleporting of course! Now, we've heard you scream. Is there something that you would like to share? Oh yes, I brought you some medicine and water, even though that they won't help anything" – Raven sits on Starfire's bed next to her.

"Thanks Rae! Why is he doing this to me? I feel so wrong. It's like… like … I'm invisible ever since that Barbara came."

"Look, Earth boys are very unfaithful, so are heroes. Robin didn't knows what you've done for him. I must say, you were really brave to sacrificed for him. I don't know much about boys, even Robin, but I can sure ONE thing, that …slug and Robin had some kind of relationship very long time ago. You just have only less than a week before you go, forever. So, enjoy every seconds that you've got left. Forgive him, and hope he's choosing the right option. If you love him, you will do that."

"I guess you're right. Thank you Raven, for the advice, for everything!"

"No problem! And don't think about going out, it's going to rain heavily today."

"Ok. Bye!"

When Raven's gone, Starfire thinks:_ "I wanted to forgive him, but I can't. Before I died, I must help him, and my team, too.__**Slade**__**, **__the worst enemy. I must kill him, so that my friend can be safe and alone. And Robin… Should I tell them?"_

"_No way! They will stop you!" _– Her conscience told her

"_But they'll terribly worried for me"_

"_Ok, girl! Do you love Robin?Really… really deep inside your heart?"_

"_Yes, but…"_

"_Then go fight for him. Show him that he was wrong! Remind him why you love him, and why you sacrificed for him this whole time!"_

" _Yes, I must fight, for my friends, and for Robin…"_

Then, Starfire slowly open her window and fly out. The sky is dark and clouds are gray. I (the author) guess it's going to rain like Raven said. Who know what's Starfire thinks in that Tamaranian brain of hers? Even Raven can't know what's she going to do in this kind of weather? Most importantly, where?

_What is Starfire doin? Where is she goin? The mystery of her is gettin closer by the minute. Do u think that Robin is involved in this situation? I can't tell you so read the next chapter to find out! _ _Plz review!_


End file.
